


First Date

by Isimile



Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Hannah and Susan have their first date in Hogsmeade.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones
Series: Fluff Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671601
Kudos: 8
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo





	First Date

Dating was strange when in the same House and same dorm. How did you define when the date began? It had been an idle thought once or twice in the past when she had seen their older House mates getting ready for their dates but it hadn’t been an immediate worry. At least it hadn’t been until Susan had asked her out. It was their first date, Hannah’s first date in general, and she didn’t want to do anything wrong. Yes, Susan had just invited her to Hogsmeade for their date but still, did she need to do something different at breakfast? Later, when they got ready?

Finally Sarah Collins, a housemate in the year above them, had taken pity on her. “You can get ready in our dorm,” she’d offered. “You can start your date when you meet up in the common room.”

“I’m being silly, aren’t I?” Hannah asked, standing in front of the mirror and holding up another robe, contemplating changing yet again.

Sarah smiled kindly. “No more than anyone else for their first date.”

“Sarah was no better last year,” Iris Cole tattled on her best friend. “I thought she was never gonna decide when she was getting ready for her date with Glen Willis.”

“Like you were any better two months later when Jaime Harrison asked you out.”

Their bickering was fortunately distracting Hannah from her racing thoughts. She put down the robes. Dress robes for a date to Madam Puddifoot’s were far too formal. Her new nice robes she was wearing were good enough. Well, and Susan had mentioned before that the colour looked good on her. She nodded to herself. She was ready for their date.

~*~

Susan was waiting for her in the common room. They’d agreed that they would go up to the carriages together, to try and get one for just the two of them. The chances weren’t too bad. The school year had begun weeks ago, so the novelty for the third years had started to wear off and Yule was still far off enough that Hogsmeade wasn’t busy yet with students looking to buy presents.

Hannah was sure her smile was rather sappy when she caught sight of Susan. “Hey,” she said, looking her over. Her strawberry blond hair was open for once instead of her customary braid, framing her face. It really suited her, Hannah thought, though hopefully she wouldn’t wear it like that every day. She wouldn’t be able to concentrate in class otherwise.

“Hey,” Susan replied, smiling just as much. She reached a hand out towards her, then dropped it again, as if unsure how to greet her. Then she straightened her shoulders and stepped forward, brushing a brief kiss to Hannah’s cheek. “You look nice.”

Hannah’s face felt like it was on fire. “Thanks.” Her voice shook embarrassingly. Thankfully neither Susan nor any of their house mates commented on it. She cleared her throat. “Shall we go up?”

“Let’s go.”

Their hands found each other on the way. It wasn’t the first time they’d held hands, they often had in their friendship, but somehow it felt different today. That they were on a date now gave it a deeper meaning. Or perhaps not exactly deeper, they had been best friends for years after all, but rather a different meaning.

More students were already waiting in front of the school for the carriages, some in groups, others obviously also on a date.

They didn’t manage to get a carriage for just the two of them – the older years had claimed those first – but managed to get one with two Ravenclaws also on a date.

Hannah wasn’t sure where to look. She kept switching between looking out the window and glancing at Susan. When their eyes caught, they giggled. She couldn’t help it. It felt like a whole flock of snitches fluttering around in her insides.

The carriages let them out in the middle of town, as always. It wasn’t far to Madame Puddifoot’s but they still took the time to stroll along the streets arm in arm first, window shopping. It was at once comfortingly familiar and excitingly new.

They stopped at Dominic Maestro's Music Shop, browsing for new sheet music for Susan. She normally kept her violin at home but this year her aunt had allowed her to bring it with her. Hannah had been happy to hear it. Once or twice, she’d been able to listen to her play when she’d visited during the holidays. Now she’d hopefully get to listen more often.

“Modern or traditional?” Hannah asked, looking around the shop. She heard Susan play both, so she wasn’t sure what she was looking for.

Susan considered it. “Aunt Amelia got me a book with modern music for Yule. Let’s take a look the traditional section.”

“Sounds good.” She followed Susan. “Do you have a preferred composer?”

“I like Glenys Sevier and Llewellyn Pratt.” Susan smiled. “Sevier is what I was practicing last summer when you visited.”

“I remember.” She may have spent some time just standing in the doorway and watching her play before she’d called out to her when she visited. Potentially.

Susan smiled, pleased. “Really?”

“Yes. It... it sounded great. I can see why you like it.”

“I could play it for you again some time,” Susan offered, not looking up from the books with sheet music she was riffling through.

“I’d like that, yes.”

Susan ended up buying two books, then they made their way to the tea shop. The table Susan had reserved was already set with nice china, delicately painted with flowers. Hannah was happy to see that there was no centrepiece, nothing that might interrupt her sight of Susan. They sat down in the comfy chairs across from one another, smiling happily at one anther.

“What can I get you dears?” Madam Puddifoot asked.

They ordered, then turned back to one another.

“Thank you,” Hannah said.

“What for?”

“For being brave enough to ask.” Hannah smiled shyly. “I don’t think I’d have worked up the courage anytime soon.”

“First of all, thank you for saying yes. And,” Susan lowered her voice, “I was scared, too. That I was risking our friendship. That I could use you as a friend.”

“Never. I can’t imagine life without you,” Hannah said at once.

Susan gave her small, gentle smile. “I feel the same.” She held out her hand, palm up. Hannah placed her own in it.

They didn’t let go for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
